


Meeting Dame Déesse

by JustMakeLeftTurns



Series: A Ladybug Falls, a Dame Déesse Rises [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Possession, Friendship, Gen, akuma!marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMakeLeftTurns/pseuds/JustMakeLeftTurns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir struggles to accept that his partner has become an akuma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Dame Déesse

**Author's Note:**

> I had many requests to continue 'Becoming Dame Déesse,' so I have decided to make a series of oneshots. Not all of them will be in chronological order or be a direct continuation like this one is, though. Otherwise I would have made it into one story instead of a series. In any case, I hope you guys enjoy!

He’s helpless.

He’s helpless and he wants to cry.

He’s failed her. He’s failed his partner, friend, crush.

He watches the darkness consume her. His thoughts are scattered. Stopped. He doesn’t know what to think. He thinks too much.

He wills himself to stand, as Ladybug has already done. His heart is heavy. His staff, resting at the base of his back, suddenly feels like it’s a million pounds. He knows he’ll have to use it. And still he cannot move.

The darkness disappears. In its place is his Lady, but it is not her. She has not changed as much as others have. But she is not his Lady. She wears a black and purple cape with a large white collar over her plain purple-tinted red suit. The polka-dots have gone, but her yoyo rests at her side like always. Her skin has taken a pinkish-purple hue. Her hair ribbons have also changed to purple. Her earrings are the only things to stay the same.

Chat Noir blinks slowly, swallows past the knot in his throat. He doesn’t understand. Ladybug – strong, kind, unbreakable Ladybug – how could this have happened? How could he have let this happen? If he had been just a few minutes earlier. If he hadn’t panicked and had gone straight for the yoyo.

If only, if only.

Not-Ladybug stares at him with cold eyes, a smirk on her lips and an eyebrow quirked. As if she knows the struggle inside him to fight her, to hurt her. He has to try to talk to her first. He can’t stand the thought of attacking her.

He reaches a hand out towards her. She’s a couple feet out of reach. He pleads with his eyes, which shine bright with unshed tears.

“Never fear, My Lady,” he tries to joke. It falls flat even to his own ears. “Your knight is here to save you from the evil akuma.”

He knows it will not work.

His partner stares at him, unimpressed. “Is that all you’ve got? How about you try begging at my feet instead?”

He lowers his hand. Tries to see some semblance of the real Ladybug beneath the akuma. He fails.

“Why don’t we talk through this instead?” he tries again. He backs away as Ladybug stalks closer.

He eyes her yoyo. She catches him looking and grabs onto it. He gulps. He knows how powerful she can be. With the power from the akuma, who knows how much more strength she possesses.

“I have no qualms with you, but my Master requires your miraculous,” not-Ladybug tells him. She spins her yoyo at her side.

He snaps out of his despair and growls, “Do you hear yourself right now? This isn’t you at all, Ladybug!”

He crouches, ready to move should his partner – the akuma, he corrects this time – try to strike out at him. He is not ready to fight her. He knows he has to. He’ll deal with the purifying of the butterfly later. He just wants his friend back.

“Ladybug is long gone,” the akuma speaks. “I am Dame Déesse. I control who lives and dies. Who is innocent and who is guilty. Who should walk free and who should burn in the depths of hell.”

He continues to watch the yoyo, wonders how he is to grab it. In the meantime, he stalls. “That’s an awful lot of power for one person.” He slowly steps to the side. Dame Déesse eyes his movements but does not move herself.

He lunges, hopes to catch her off-guard. She dodges. He trips. Her yoyo wraps around his wrist. He’s yanked back over to her. He uses his free hand to use his staff to trip her. He stands, twists around, uses the string on his wrist to his advantage. The akuma tries to get free, knocks the staff out of his hands. He wraps his arms around her. She’s facing away from him. He’s glad he doesn’t have to look at her face. It’s just any other akuma.

While he keeps the girl still, he tries to pull his hand free of the string so he can properly break the yoyo itself. He doesn’t dare use cataclysm with his partner so close. She keeps the string taut, making his job even more difficult.

“Let go of me or perish!” she yells. His heart clenches. His eyebrows furrow and his jaw clenches. He must save his Ladybug.

“Don’t worry, My Lady,” he says tightly. “This won’t hurt a bit.”

He lets out a shout when an elbow meets his stomach. He loosens his grip on her. She stomps on the inside of one of his feet. He backs away ever so slightly. Dame Déesse takes her chance and reaches her arms behind her. She bends forward, uses her momentum, and lifts him over her head and onto the ground. He wheezes in pain as he lies on his back. Dame Déesse narrows her eyes at him.

“I am not your lady.”

It takes him a few minutes to be able to stand. 

By then, the akuma is already gone.


End file.
